The Way It Goes
by TheDigiRunaway
Summary: A party, alcohol and a high libido. The men of digimon get a little closer over a game of poker and one of our friends gets a little jealous when things get a bit out of hand. Male/male. Romance...kinda inappropriate behaviour, strong language.


**For my return to ff, this one is just full of filth. Co-written by me (TheDigiRunAway) and my partner in crime and new best friend Inuzuka-93 to whom I owe my left arm for getting me back into writing. **

_**Aw you're such a darling... You do the dirty bits *is shy*. Please review if you would like us to continue our little impromptu partnership. Thanks.  
~Inu**_

*****Also we don't own any characters or anything. Would be anal to get sued*****

The Way It Goes

_Party Time: Male Bonding._

TK waved goodbye to his mother, who stood at their apartment window, as he clambered into the taxi wincing as the bottles clunked around in his backpack. He'd attempted to wrap the alcohol in his change of clothes to prevent this ungodly sound but his attempts had clearly failed. He gave the driver Matt's address and settled into his seat for the short journey: he would have just walked had his mother not insisted on paying for a cab for him. He made a mental note to thank her upon his return.

At the late hour, the streets of Odaiba were quiet and the speed of the car allowed each one to blend with and merge into the next. He watched in silence as rain began to gently tap the windows, distorting his view of familiar road to his father's apartment as he anticipated what would be, hopefully, the best party of the year: no parents, no girls and plenty of drunken antics.

When the taxi pulled over to the kerb he could see Tai making his way up the street from the opposite direction. He grinned to himself, paid the driver and launched himself out of the cab accompanied by the rattling of booze in his bag but he paid it no attention this time. Tai looked as excited as TK felt and he was quick to notice the older boy was carrying more than one bag. He began to wonder if maybe there would be _too much _alcohol at this party and then how everyone had managed to get a hold of it...

The old friends greeted each other and made their way up to Matt's apartment, TK using his key to open the main doors so they didn't have to buzz up.

"This party is going to be immense," Tai grinned as they began to climb the stairs.

"I know," TK agreed with a similar smirk on his face, "Dad would go crazy if he knew Matt was throwing this while he's away."

"Don't be a spoil sport, kid," Tai laughed as TK rattled the contents of his bag to prove that he wasn't complaining.

"Do you know if everyone's coming?"

"Well," Tai began to count, "there's me, you, Matt, Izzy, Davis, Ken and those guys from across town...I, uh, forgot their names."

"Takato and Henry?"

"Yeah!" Tai exclaimed. "How d'you know them, again?"

"School," TK replied, "They're not in our grade but they're cool. No Cody or Joe tonight, then?"

"Nah, Cody's too young and you know what Joe's like..."

They both imagined Joe at a party and decided it was probably for the best that he wasn't going to be there...

When they finally reached the apartment, they let themselves in to find that everyone else was already there except for Davis who always seemed to be the last person to everything. There were greeted by an overly-enthusiastic - and possibly already drunk – Matt who took their bags and emptied all of the alcohol onto the kitchen table that was already overflowing with bottles of this and cans of that and it became apparent that nobody was walking away from this one...

TK made his way over to the couch where Izzy and Henry were talking, each with a bottle of beer in hand, Izzy grimacing with every swig he took and Henry laughing uncontrollably at the face he pulled.

"Hey," TK said looking puzzled as he noticed how quiet the room was, "where's the music?"

Izzy chuckled and Henry rolled his eyes and TK didn't even need an answer.

"Davis," the three of them said together.

"We give him way too much responsibility," Ken's voice said from behind the coffee table.

"Ken?" TK said, perplexed. "What are you doing?"

The dark haired boy sat up, holding a tech magazine, making TK wonder if maybe Ken would have been having a better time with Joe but he didn't comment. Instead, he laughed at Ken's unpredictability; you could always rely on him to be doing something else entirely.

"Where did Takato go?" Henry asked as he only just realised the boy was missing.

"He went to help Matt – bleh - with something in the kitchen," Izzy replied as he drank from the bottle of liquid gold.

Henry shrugged – clearly he did not remember any of this happening so he accepted the fact and continued drinking as TK popped open a can of cider and gulping its contents down a little too quickly resulting in a gut-wrenching belch which resounded throughout the music-less livingroom. He heard a tut from Ken's general direction and laughter from Henry and Izzy's as his cheeks turned a soft rose colour.

"Excuse me..." he whimpered.

There comm system rang and TK was quick to throw himself up off the couch to answer it, smiling as he heard Davis's voice on the other end. He quickly pressed the button to unlock the main door and let the boy up. He also opened the front door and stood waiting for him to arrive.

Within seconds, the tanned goggle-head arrived, panting and sweating slightly as he staggered to the door.

"Sorry, I'm late..."

"Music," TK said.

"Huh?"

"Music."

"Oh shit!" Davis cried, "I totally forgot."

TK jumped as he heard Matt laughing from over his shoulder.

"Never mind," the older blond instructed and ushered them both into the living room where he switched on the television and found a decent music channel to leave it on. It wasn't perfect but it would do – Matt didn't seem to care, at least. He paused and waited until he had everyone's attention. "As you are all well aware, we are here for a night of fun and male bonding-," Davis sniggered at Matt's choice of words, "-so without further, ado, let's get this party started."

TK noticed that Takato had returned and was now passing out a bowl of oversized gummy bears to everyone; he picked up one of his and examined it. It was swollen to almost three times the size of a normal gummy bear and was much squishier.

"Um, Matt," TK asked, "what are these?"

"Gummy bears, little bro," Matt replied with a cackle as he produced a double-deck of cards. "C'mon everyone to the table."

When everyone was seated Matt explained that they would be playing ring of fire using the gummy bear shots (and a very rough looking bottle of rum). He poured the rum till it sat half-way up a cup he placed in the centre of the table. He then spread the cards out in random fashion around the cup. He cleared the rules for anyone who hadn't played before and began the game by drawing the first card: a seven.

Everyone put a hand in the air but TK was the last person so he had to eat three gummy bears. He flung them into his mouth all at once and almost choked as straight vodka secreted from their insides when he began to chew them. Eyes watering and almost choking, he drank more of his cider to clear the taste from his mouth much to the amusement of everyone watching.

"Those are lethal," he commented with a smirk nodding for the game to continue. Davis picked the next card which was a six meaning that everyone had to take 3 gummy bears. Now TK got the chance to laugh as everyone else got to experience the nasty concoction only to remember that he would have to participate too...

Ken drew a Jack and invented the rule that all measures had to be doubled from now on so the penalty for "losing" was now 6 gummy bears and anyone unfortunate enough to draw one of the 8 kings on the table would have to stomach an entire cup of rum...

The game continued regularly and the effects of the alcohol began to show after a couple of rounds: with many, as Tai said many times, "boring" cards being drawn until Davis drew a king. Everyone at the table jeered and laughed as Davis lifted the cup from the centre and brought it to his nose only to extend it to an arm's length from his body.

"Aw," he complained, "do I have to?"

After many complaints of "yes" and "hurry up", he held his nose and flung it down his throat. It took him three large swallows to empty it and his body shivered violently at the foul taste.

"You gonna hurl, Davis?" Tai laughed, nudging the younger boy as Matt topped up the cup, this time with a toxic-looking mix of Sake and Vodka. Izzy was quick to state that he would not be the one to drink it and was supported by half the table.

"Rules is rules, Izumi," Matt responded through half-lidded eyes.

"_Are,"_ Izzy corrected his grammar under his breath.

They played ring of fire until they were out of gummy bears with Izzy, Takato and Tai all having drawn Kings so it was safe to say that they, with Davis, were the most drunk at this point with Matt closing in on them.

"Okay, ladies," Tai slurred, slightly. "Poker?"

"That would have been a better use of the gummy bears..." TK said trying to form the words into a coherent sentence in his head and smiling when he got it right. "We have nothing to play for."

"Right," Takato agreed.

"We have clothes," Ken suggested, from the floor – he had already surpassed his limit.

There was a slight pause for consideration as everyone glanced around to make sure each of them was on board before Tai dealt out the cards. The music had really picked up, TK thought, or maybe now that he was drunk, he was just imagining it.

Once again, Matt cleared the rules before they began to play. The first game went smoothly with everyone claiming to have a good hand except Izzy who folded early claiming that he wanted to keep his socks for now to much laughter – he was definitely not winning with a 7-high...

At the end, Henry won with a four of a kind and everyone else stripped off an item of clothing: Matt and TK lost their socks; Tai, Davis and Takato flung in their goggles, which they had all oddly chosen to wear that night and Ken remained fully clothed and asleep in a corner.

The next round saw TK lose his hat and Matt lose his watch. Then TK won a round forcing Takato out of his shirt and Izzy from his socks – at last. After much more alcohol and a few rounds, Davis and Takato were down to their underwear; Matt , Tai and TK all still had their shorts; Henry and Izzy, who turned out to be quite good at poker, were more or less still fully dressed except for socks or the odd accessory.

Davis and Takato were the only players left in this round so the first person to be naked was about to be decided with this match. Davis threw down a straight onto the table only to be horrified by Takato's full house. He groaned before standing before everyone and peeling off his underwear, almost falling over as he struggled to step out of them in his state of drunkenness.

TK felt his eyes widen as his gaze fell on Davis's tanned body which was now on show and was shocked to see that his friend's penis was semi-erect. Then again, he suspected everyone would be after the amount of alcohol and the prospect of getting naked with a bunch of others.

The next round saw Takato's manhood escaping his underwear after the agreement was made that anyone who is already naked has to do a dare if they lose again. TK was down to his underwear and he had managed to relieve Izzy and Henry of their shirts and then their trousers by the following round. He was on a roll so much so that he got a little careless and lost the next round to Matt. Takato was also on the losing end of this match and was thus dared to take off TK's boxers with his teeth.

TK stood as all eyes fell on him. His heart pounded away in his chest with nerves as Takato groaned and made his way over to him. He fell to his knees then looked up shakily at TK who nodded in agreement before shutting his eyes. Before he knew it, he felt Takato's lips at his waist as the boy tugged on his underwear until it was around his ankles. He watched as everyone's eyes dropped down to his manhood and he pretended not to notice as he attempted to step out of his boxers. However, being quite drunk, his coordination was not what he was used to and he managed to lose balance and fall on top of Takato, landing with one leg on each side of the boy's chest and his hardening penis landing not so delicately on his face.

They both jumped up quickly with TK offering countless apologies and bore the brunt of everyone else's laughter as they made their way back to their seats. Soon, everyone was naked and the dare was passed that everyone had to remain naked for the rest of the night.

"Great!" Davis yelled. "Makes it easier when I have to piss."

He bowed mockingly at his joke and left for the bathroom, leaving the game to continue in his absence.

"Alright, Takato," Tai said. "Since you and TK are so eager to get it on, I dare you to suck his cock."

"What?" TK blurt out, feeling his penis begin to harden at the thought. He looked around at his friends for support but they all seemed happy to watch. Takato had gone a bright red colour before asking how long he had to do it for.

"30 seconds," Tai replied after a moment's thought.

Without another word, Takato crawled over to TK's lap and glanced around the room to find everyone's eyes on them. He picked up TK's hardening member and gave it an experimental squeeze and silently admiring how big it was as he guided it to his mouth eliciting a moan from the blond boy. In no time, his cock had grown to its full length and he was thrusting gently into Takato's mouth.

"Time," Tai announced and Takato went down on TK's cock one last time before slowly pulling off to TK's massive disappointment. TK glanced around to see that Davis had returned and was now sporting a massive erection.

"Looks like you enjoyed that more than I did," TK laughed pointing at Davis's crotch.

Davis flushed a deep red and tried to cover his arousal with both hands before taking the empty seat next to TK which Matt had just vacated to stuff his face in the kitchen, Tai sniggered to himself at Davis's strange behaviour before dealing the cards again. Another round saw Izzy fingering himself and Tai humping a couch. They called off the poker after that round and spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking more – each of them had an erection that came and went at some point to the hilarity of the room.

TK stretched and yawned widely from the couch and announced that he was going to turn in for the night and claimed the guest room. When he entered, he was glad to be naked as the bedroom was very warm and it saved him the hassle of stripping. The bed sheets were cool against his skin. He had been in the room five minutes before the door opened a gap and a figure slipped in silently. He squinted his eyes to see Takato at the foot of his bed, looking down at him.

"Hey, TK," he murmered.

"What's up?" the blonde asked, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Takato walking around to the bed side, his erection inches from TK's face.

"I was thinking I could finish what I started earlier?"

With that said, TK pulled the naked boy onto the bed with him, in a tight embrace. Their lips drunkenly found each other and TK found himself hardening again as Takato's body rubbed against his own. Without instruction, Takato lowered to TK's leaking penis and took it in his mouth in an instant. With nobody watching, this time, there was no holding back. TK grabbed fistfuls of Takato's dark hair and was thrusting relentlessly into the warm, wet mouth enveloping his cock. Takato sucked as he took it out of his mouth to breathe, continuing to stroke it as he did so.

After a few moments, they swapped positions and Takato lay on his back, his head propped up on a pillow and TK crawled on his knees up Takato's body until his legs were on either side of Takato's tan chest. The brown-haired boy glanced up at TK with a lustful gaze and quickly took his length into his mouth once again. TK grabbed the boy at the head and began pumping his cock into his mouth, his balls slapping Takato's chin with each movement. He started off slowly but within minutes he was holding nothing back. Takato stroked his own erection in time with TK's thrusts and came in spurts over his soft, tanned belly. He remained in position, allowing TK to face-fuck him to his own completion which came shortly thereafter. When he felt himself cumming, he buried his cock as deep into Takato's mouth as he could, shooting his load as he slowly pulled out.

Takato coughed and spluttered the clingy white fluid as he regained his breath. He smiled up at TK as it dribbled in large globs from his lips. TK returned the smile and handed him a tissue from the bedside table.

"Thanks, Takato," said TK, laying down beside the boy, both were exhausted.

"Yeh, thanks, I enjoyed that, TK," he replied sleepily and they drifted off together.

Not ten minutes later, Davis wondered into the room to see the boys lying together and couldn't help his face from falling. He turned in search of somewhere else to sleep, muttering angrily to himself, tripping over Ken as he made his way to the couch only to find it occupied by Henry. There was grunting to be heard from Matt's bedroom so he found himself settling down in the bathtub for the night.


End file.
